Crush: A Severus Snape and Lily Evans Story
by marauderluverz
Summary: During 5th year what if at a dance, something happened between Sev and Lily? What if he told her how he felt?


Crush: A Severus Snape and Lily Evans Story  
By marauderluverz

Severus Snape sat alone at a table in the great hall. The table was meant to seat four and yet he sat alone. The four house tables had been replaced by at least a hundred smaller tables meant to seat four to eight people. The reason why was the Holiday Ball. The prefects had been given the task of thinking up an event for the year and Lily (it being her first year as prefect) suggested a Holiday Ball. It was Christmas Eve and Severus had no idea why he'd even attended the ball. Lily had accepted someone else as her date, he hadn't bothered asking anyone, and yet he sat here watching the love of his life dance with another man.

_I hung up the phone tonight_

_Something happened for the first time, deep inside_

_It was a rush, what a rush_

Lily approached the table in her forest green dress, looking breathless, "Hi, Sev," she greeted, sitting next to him.

"Hi, Lily," he said giving her a small smile, "Where's your date?" he questioned noticing that the prat that had accompanied her to that dance was no longer by her side.

"Oh, you mean Warren?" she asked, "I told him I was tired and needed a rest but that he could dance with a few other girls."

Severus just nodded, a small smirk on his face, this meant he'd get her all to himself for a while. This was good especially since they'd been so distant recently.

"Actually," she said, leaning closer so as to prevent others from hearing, "He's just a horrible dancer. Look," she pulled her feet out from under the table, she had removed her shoes, and he could see how red her feet were.

"I'm getting blisters," she said, then closed her eyes thinking what it sounded like, "The shoes are just really painful. It's not from his dancing."

Severus laughed a bit.

'_Cause the possibility_

_That you could ever feel the same way about me_

_It's just too much, just too much_

They were quiet for a few moments and then the next song began; it was slower, more … romantic? He should ask her to dance. He knew it, but did he have the courage?

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

"Hey, Lily," he just had to know, "did you, um, wanna dance?" he asked.

She smiled, "Sure, Sev. But I'm not wearing my shoes," she laughed.

"Deal," he agreed.

They both stood and he took her hand as he led her out onto the dance floor.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

Severus pulled Lily close to him and placed one hand on the small of her back, while she placed her other hand on his shoulder. They began to dance slowly to the romantic music. He lowered his eyes to meet her beautiful emerald eyes. She looked at him just long enough to meet his eyes before looking away.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away –ay –ay –ay –ayy_

_Goin' away –ay –ay –ay –ayy_

He held his breath as he used one hand to gently brush back some of her hair.

"You look beautiful, you know?" he whispered.

She glanced up at him and smiled, blushing slightly, "Thank you, Severus."

He sighed.

_Has it ever crossed your mind_

_When we're hanging, spending time, girl,_

_Are we just friends?_

_Is there more, is there more?_

Severus took a deep breath. He knew he should tell her about his feelings. He pulled her a bit closer to him and she rested her head against his chest. He leaned down to her ear,

"You know, if someone else hadn't asked you to the dance, I was going to?" he whispered.

_See it's a chance we've gotta take_

'_Cause I believe that we can make this into_

_Something that will last_

"Really?" she asked, looking up at him.

He nodded slowly, looking straight into her eyes.

_Last forever, forever_

He leaned down until his lips were almost touching hers. "I love you, Lily," and kissed her.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away –ay –ay –ay –ayy_

_Goin' away –ay –ay –ay –ayy_

Lily pulled away, startled. Had he said he loved her?

_Why do I keep running from the truth?_

_All I ever think about is you_

_You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized_

_And I've just got to know_

She took a step back. "You love me?" she asked quietly.

Severus nodded. She looked stunned and slowly tears began to fill her eyes.

_Do you ever think when you're all alone_

_All that we can be, where this thing can go?_

_Am I crazy or falling in love?_

_Is it real or just another crush?_

And then she ran. She was there and then she was just gone, leaving behind a shocked Severus.

_Do you catch a breath when I look at you?_

_Are you holding back like the way I do?_

'_Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away_

_But I know this crush ain't goin' away –ay –ay –ay –ayy_

_Goin' away –ay –ay –ay –ayy_

Severus slowly made his way out to the grounds. What had he done wrong? It had all seemed so right.

_Goin' away –ay –ay –ay –ayy_

_Goin' away –ay –ay –ay –ayy_

He felt …

_Crushed._

_A/N: SO, what did you think? Plz tell me you liked it. Unless you didn't ... In which case -lie. Lol! No I would love critisism. (Or however you spell that) Plz review! and I love ideas for future stories. Luv y'all! _

_-marauderluverz_


End file.
